The Worst Behavior
by LeahKnox
Summary: This is how I wish Klaroline had gone. Weeks after graduation. One-shot I of course own none of these characters, but how can I resist borrowing them every once and awhile. READ/REVIEW Also if you enjoy it let me know. Compliments and complaints both equally motivate me.


"I intend to be your last. However long it takes."

Klaus leans in and places a kiss on her cheek. "Congratulations Caroline."

Caroline was both stunned and amazed at this show of love. She remained quiet willing him to say more.

"Now let's get out of here before twelve angry hybrids decide to pick a fight." Klaus linked arms and lead her away from her graduation site.

It's only been two weeks since Klaus gave me what felt like the world. He told me Tyler was free to return to Mystic Falls.

I remained calm in the moment, but after Klaus left my side I let all my emotions take me over. I was overjoyed to know I could have Tyler back in my life, but after the wave of happiness subsided confusion soon took over.

I ran the scene in my head over so many times I remembered how his mouth moved, how he gently lifted his hand, and how he tilted his head, when he spoke. When he placed that gentle kiss on my cheek, excitement ran through me. There was warmth I was too familiar with to ignore. At times I found myself wishing he'd skipped the kiss.

I knew my place with Klaus, but he'd shown me time and time again he could be something different. There were times I even felt as though it might be okay to feel something for him. I never thought I would feel this level of confusion again, but Klaus does something I can't understand.

I'd only just gotten past the wave of emotions when I called Tyler to tell him the news.

He was unsure of Klaus's intentions once he was back in Mystic Falls. It took some time to convince him it was an honest attempt at change. I was honestly excited to have Tyler, but it became clear to me I felt more for Klaus than I cared to admit.

There are times I still question my decision to let Klaus continue on to New Orleans, but having Tyler so close keeps me distracted.

We'd both been changed during his time away. Getting to know one another all over again was an experience I hadn't expected. He was withdrawn and constantly on guard. I wanted to talk to someone about what was going on, but I found I wasn't sure how to explain my contribution to our problems.

Trying to work through my emotions was draining and I had no one to confide in. I decided before I'd even realized. I was going to make a trip to New Orleans.

When I touched down I began to doubt my decision.

Not telling the people I love the most what was going on in my head was hard, but I know that seeing Klaus will help somehow. I hadn't had any contact with Klaus, but I knew his address, so I felt comfortable coming to him.

I approached his door and realized I had carried myself as far as I could go. I turned to walk away and I turn around to see the face I've been thinking about for weeks.

Here he was just standing, staring, waiting for me; again.

"I just came to…. I'm not here for you to show me the world, so don't think that's what this is." I stood there with limp arms not sure what to do or how to present myself, so I crossed my arms over my chest. His stare made me feel vulnerable and I couldn't stand it any longer.

"You can say something. I didn't come here for a staring contest." I waited.

"Well Love, what did you come for?" I hadn't realized I'd stopped breathing. When he finally spoke I felt the air rush from me.

I was no longer calm with my defenses up. "Coming here was a mistake. I'm sorry; it was selfish, and wrong. I'm just going to go." I sped off hoping my face remained still in his presence.

I came to a sudden stop, unsure of the distance I'd put between us. I felt a pain rip through my chest, and I began to cry. I don't know why the tears took me over, but I allowed them. I fell to my hands and knees and let the sobs tear through my entire being.

Then he was there lifting me, and holding me close. I wrapped my arms around him and allowed him to take me wherever he pleased. I was lost and unsure and I needed him to guide me if only for a moment.

"If you would prefer I could just as easily grab you another glass." He quipped. I'd broken quite a bit of his glassware.

"Probably safer if I just stopped trying. The bottle hasn't shattered so it's my best bet." It was easy for me to fall in with him as though we'd lost no time. Being here with him was easy, and that put me at ease, for now.

"Can you tell me what's wrong Caroline? I can promise I'll listen to everything before I rip out anyone's' throat."

I gave him a look he knew well.

"Too soon for jokes love?" He smiled about a subject only he could make light of.

After a few false starts I found my words.

"I….did I thank you for my graduation present?" I saw fury cross his face for just a moment, but this, I felt, put us back on equal footing. I still affected him in a way I could understand.

"Well I'll do that someday. I just needed some air, and I heard the air here is beautiful, so I just came." I held the bourbon at my side now. I was unsure of how to proceed, but I didn't want to leave so soon. I decided then what it is that I wanted.

"Just show me around for a little while Klaus. Let's not talk or worry about that little episode I just had. I'm fine. Just show me New Orleans."

We stood staring at one another and I can't pretend to know what he's thinking. I barely understand my own emotions, so I can't try and decipher his, but his eyes focused in on mine trying to read me. My thoughts were too confused for either of us to understand. I began to worry I'd made the wrong decision. I started to open my mouth, but he beat me to it.

"It would be my pleasure love. Just promise me you'll let me truly show you everything this city has to offer." He had a mischievous smirk on his face, but it didn't reach his eyes. There was a softness there that allowed me to make him this one promise.

And with that we headed out to experience New Orleans together.

When we returned to Klaus's home my mind was clear. Rather, the negative emotions were replaced with positive ones. I wanted to ride this high for as long as I could.

"There's nothing else we could do? We could go back to that bar or that museum. There's no way we saw everything in there." Klaus laughed and I began to laugh myself.

"We could go back to all those places, but unless you are prepared to break in…." He looked at me questioning how far I'll go tonight. I cocked my head to the side answering silently.

"Well we'll have to wait until they've opened their doors for business later today." I knew I was going to stay for just a while longer, but not long enough for another business day. "Come, we'll find something to pass the time."

I sat on the couch while Klaus disappeared for a time. Thinking about the day I just had filled me with a joy I hadn't felt for some time. There were other emotions that conflicted with that joy, but for now I wanted to focus on just this one.

"Can I ask questions now or will you run away?" Klaus asked with a smirk present on his face, but I felt the gravity of the question.

Not wanting to ruin the moment, but feeling that I owed some sort of an explanation I could only say how I felt. "I can only tell you whatever brought me here, I'm glad I listened." I looked in his eyes and smiled.

He seemed happy enough with that response to forgo asking questions for the moment. We sat on his couch drinking and having easy conversation. I knew it was getting later and later, but I couldn't pick myself up to leave just yet. There was something I needed to do first; I just didn't know how to approach it.

I notice Klaus has a big smile on his face and I can't help but smile back. "What is it?"

"Dance with me Caroline." It wasn't a question, but I knew he was giving me a chance to say no. With his hand extended towards me I couldn't imagine not taking a hold of it. I took his hand and he lifted me, and we began gliding around the floor.

"What's the occasion?" I smiled; glad to be in his arms.

"We danced together for the first time to this song. That night still means more to me than any day I remember." He looked down for just a moment. I know Klaus well and this show of vulnerability was a huge leap for him.

Truth is I remember that day very well. He made me feel so many emotions then too. "I still have the sketch." I didn't say it with an agenda; I just needed him to know it meant something to me.

The song was over now and I let go of Klaus. This meant something to me, but I remembered all the reasons I fought against what it is that I feel for him. I looked down avoiding his eyes. He felt the shift around us too because when I looked up he had a sadness in his eyes, but his face was set with hard lines. His guard was coming back up.

I knew if I wasn't going to lose my nerve I would have to act fast. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into me. My lips met his with an urgency that I felt throughout my body. I felt the moment of shock and hesitation that ran through him before he was holding me tight against his body. Our mouths moved together trying to memorize everything about the other. The passion between us was only heightened knowing this could end at any time.

I ran my hands through his hair keeping him as close as I could, while he kept his hands on my hips steadying me. When his arms snaked around my waist I felt myself shoving into him. I wanted more than this kiss and I could tell he felt the same way. Neither of us wanted to break away, but it was necessary, and I know Klaus has no self-control, so I pulled away.

He looked confused when our eyes finally locked. His mouth opened and closed several times before words came out.

"Are you okay?" His eyes went from confusion to concern quicker than I'd expected.

I smiled and that was all of any defenses I had left. Everything was in the open and I liked it this way. Klaus knew it too he felt the shift same as me; I would have no regrets about tonight only fond memories.


End file.
